Les photos de classe
by Miamy
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de cette journée consacrée à la photo de classe ? Les élèves de Poudlard n'y échappe pas non plus … Pas de couple DM/HG


**PHOTO DE CLASSE **

_**Bonjour. Me revoilà avec un autre OS. Je remercie ma correctrice, Nessouille Anderson ^^. Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est très original mais l'idée m'est venue en regardant mes propres photos de classe. J'espère que vous allez prendre autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Sur ceux, bonne lecture ;)**_

Disclamer: Tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling.

Nous étions à la mi-octobre. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Comme dans les écoles moldues, Poudlard avait aussi sa journée des photos de classes. Vous savez, ce jour où vous êtes content de perdre au moins 10 minutes de cours et où les filles se font souvent toute belles. Et bien à Poudlard, c'est pareil … bon à quelques différences. Les photos sont gratuites et bougent. N'oublions pas que nous sommes dans le monde magique !

Harry et Ron croisaient les doigts. Ils étaient en cours de potion avec les Serpentards et espéraient que leur tour pour la photo de classe arrive pendant leur heure avec le professeur Rogue. Ils retinrent leurs souffles quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce fut Rusard qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- C'est l'heure de la photo de classe des 5èmes années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Tout le monde bondit de sa chaise à part Hermione qui quitta sa potion à regret. La photo était prise devant le lac. En chemin, Parvati et Lavande se repoudraient le nez et se recoiffaient alors que les autres élèves marchaient lentement pour perdre le plus de temps possible. Rogue les suivait avec la tête d'un condamné à mort. Il détestait ce jour.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un photographe sorcier à l'allure de bon vivant, orné de la moustache appartenant à l'oncle Vernon et du chapeau melon du ministre.

- Les Serpentards, mettez-vous sur le coté. Les Gryffondors, mettez-vous sur les bancs.

Harry, Ron et Hermione voulurent se mettre à l'extrémité du banc mais le photographe en décida autrement.

- Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Voyons, votre place est au centre de la photo !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le photographe, Mr Jockins l'avait tiré par le bras et placé à l'endroit où Parvati se tenait cinq secondes auparavant. Elle eu juste le temps de pousser un cri d'indignation.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Le photographe se recula pour voir le résultat. Dean et Seamus étaient sur le banc du haut. A côté d'eux se trouvait Neville. Devant lui se tenaient Hermione et Ron suivit de deux autres filles puis Harry et deux autres garçons. Au premier rang, nous pouvions voir Parvati et Lavande au milieu du banc.

- Ca ne va pas du tout, du tout, du tout ! Le rouquin, vous passez derrière.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges et quelques rires fusèrent chez les Serpentards. Il obéit néanmoins.

- Bien ! Ensuite, la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus, vous passez devant.

Malefoy et sa bande ne purent se retenir de rire. Rogue esquissa même un léger sourire en coin.

- La rangée du milieu, alignez-vous mieux. Voilà, c'est parfait ! Vous pouvez faire des grimaces ou prendre la pose que vous voulez. A trois, dites tous ensemble Quidditch. 1, 2...

A ce moment-là, Neville, qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur le banc, trébucha sur sa robe de sorcier et vacilla en avant. Dean et Seamus se faisaient les traditionnelles oreilles d'ânes. Ron avait encore les oreilles cramoisies. Hermione avait les joues rouges de honte et ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens. Lavande et Parvati se recoiffaient encore et prenaient une pose très peu naturelle. Les quatre autres Gryffondors faisaient des grimaces. Seul Harry resta stoïque en regardant l'objectif comme dans les photos Moldus.

- 3! Quidditch ! C'est bien les enfants. Vous pouvez vous mettre sur le côté. Les Serpentards, venez !

Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il bouscula ses camarades et se mit à l'endroit qu'Harry venait d'occuper. Blaise et Théodore Nott s'installaient à droite alors que deux filles gloussaient à sa gauche parce qu'elles étaient près de lui. Au dessus de lui se trouvaient Crabbe, Goyle et deux autres Serpentards. Devant de gauche à droite, on pouvait voir Daphné, Pansy et Millicent.

- Le blondinet, vous n'êtes pas bien ici. Passez à l'extrémité du banc.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! Je suis le Prince des Serpentards ! Ma place est au milieu de la photo !

- Oui, oui c'est ça! Bon, restez là mais quelle dommage ! La photo va être gâchée à cause de vous !

Les Gryffondors s'esclaffèrent pendant Drago prit un air boudeur. Blaise essayait de retenir son fou-rire.

- Bien à trois, dites cheese !

- Pourquoi nous, on doit dire cheese alors que les Bouffons d'Or ont pu dirent Quidditch ? Il y a du favoritisme !, intervint un des garçons de Serpentard.

- Ne discutez pas mes ordres jeune homme où je vous enlève de la photo. C'est clair ? Donc à trois vous dites cheese. 1, 2...

Crabbe se grattait la tête tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il y avait après deux. Goyle avait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et regardait son voisin comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réfléchir (ce qui entre nous est fort possible). Drago marmonnait dans son coin avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme un enfant à qui l'on vient de refuser quelque chose. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le décompte avait commencé. Blaise, ne pouvant plus se retenir, avait explosé de rire et Théodore, à côté de lui, levait les yeux au ciel, désespéré par ses deux amis. Pansy était allongée, la tête sur les genoux de Daphné et les pieds posés sur ceux de Millicent. Les autres avaient un air hautin, typiquement Serpentard.

- 3 ! Cheese ! C'est bon. Maintenant, on en fait une dernière. Je veux un Serpentard, un Gryfffondor et ainsi de suite.

Les élèves ne rouspétèrent même pas, trop content de ne pas encore retourner dans les cachots. Une fois tout le monde installé, nous pouvions voir que Drago se retrouvait entre Ron et Harry. Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Devant lui se tenait Hermione. La personne à plaindre était sûrement Lavande puisqu'elle se retrouvait coincée entre Crabbe et Goyle. Pansy était placée à la gauche d'Hermione. Blaise était entre Ron et Dean alors que Théodore était entre Harry et Seamus. Dumbledore aurait été très fier d'assister à cette photo qui semblait favoriser le rapprochement entre les maisons.

- Il manque quelqu'un … Professeur Rogue ! Venez voyons ! C'est la tradition. Le professeur doit au moins faire une photo !

- Je n'en ai pas envie et je l'ai déjà faite l'année d'avant et l'année encore avant.

-Tu parles ! Il a peur de se voir en photo. Ca doit lui rappeler qu'il faudrait qu'il se lave les cheveux.

Cette phrase fut prononcée assez fortement par Seamus pour que le professeur Rogue l'entende.

-Mr Finnigan, deux heures de colles pendant deux semaines tous les soirs avec moi et je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour insolence envers un professeur.

Hermione fusilla Seamus du regard. Il fallait encore qu'elle regagne des points pour rattraper les bêtises de ses camarades. Rogue se vu contraint de prendre place sur la photo. Malefoy demanda alors au photographe.

- Monsieur, vous êtes sur que l'on me verra sur la photo parce que avec la tignasse de Granger …

- Si tu n'es pas content, Malefoy, tu n'as qu'à changer de place !

- Entre nous, j'aimerais bien mais je ne laisserais pas Potter prendre ma place. Ne prends pas mal ma question, ce n'est pas ma faute si tes cheveux prennent toute la place et si je me demande si mon visage sans défauts pourra être aperçu.

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Ca suffit tous les deux ! les interrompit Mr Jockins. Donc, à trois, nous allons dire … voyons voir … Pourquoi pas Ouistiti ?

-Weaslaid, ça ne te déranges pas que toute ta maison et la mienne crie Ouistiti ? Si vous voulez monsieur, on peut vous chanter une chanson aussi en hommage à Weasley !

Cette phrase très intelligente est signée Blaise Zabini. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le visage entier de Ron qui devint rouge. Il ne put se retenir et se jeta sur Blaise.

- Weasley, lâchez-le! Pour avoir attaqué un élève de ma maison, je vous enlève 30 points et vous viendrez en colle en même temps que monsieur Finnigan. Et maintenant arrêtez tous de bouger qu'on en finisse !

- Le professeur Rogue a raison. A trois, tous ensemble Ouistiti ! 1, 2, 3

- OUISTITI!

Vous devinez bien que seuls les Serpentards crièrent ce mot. Les Gryffondors étaient tous exaspérés par les verts et argents.

Le professeur Rogue était tellement content de pouvoir rentrer dans ses cachots qu'en quittant sa place, le mythe s'effondra. Il s'étala de tous son long sur le sol, ce qui eu le mérite de faire rire aussi bien Serpentards que Gryffondors. Mais le plus choquant fut que Neville Londubat soit le seul élève à se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider.

- Vous voyez ce que je vis tout les jours professeur ? Je compatis !

Rogue le repoussa froidement et essaya de partir avec un air digne. Il fut suivi de près par ses élèves qui ne pouvaient s'arrêter de commenter la scène qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Parmi les élèves présents, chacun avait sa version. Pour Parvati et Lavande, il avait glissé sur sa robe de sorcier. Pour les Serpentards, un Gryffondor l'avait sûrement poussé. Dans tous les cas, cela eu le mérite de les faire discuter ensemble. Ces discussions ne passèrent pas inaperçu puisque Dumbledore les avait observé la scène depuis le début. Il faudrait qu'il pense à donner une augmentation à Severus. Grâce à lui, les maisons étaient en train de se rapprocher doucement …

_**Voila, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Au début, je voulais faire un chapitre pour chaque maison mais comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas assez d'imagination. **_

_**Par contre si ça vous a vraiment plu, laissez-moi une review please. Je ferais peut-être une suite avec une photo des professeurs. Et non, je ne fais pas de chantage ;). Encore merci a ma correctrice et à bientôt.**_

_**Marine **_


End file.
